fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokei Gōrudo
Tokei Gōrudo (ゴールド 時計, Gōrudo Tokei) is the founder of the Clear 14, a rebel group originating in the dystopian Second Tokyo. Known among the other members commonly as "The First Clarity", she has made it her lifelong goal to eradicate the Futōmeina Republic—the sick and twisted Eastern empire that has killed thousands of innocents and enslaved many thousands more. __TOC__ History Early life Tokei was born to Tsuki and Taeru Gōrudo—both robotic engineers—on March 16, 2287. Raised among at least ten surprisingly-humane androids, she learned to adapt to being surrounded by these artificially-intelligent creations. When Tokei was five, she was introduced to In & Yan—two government-class androids with surprising capabilities—and her interest in the field of robotics was piqued because of this. Elementary Years Tokei attended Komando Academy—a private school for geniuses—and was part of their elite program Angō Kaidoku (Decryption)—a program for future robotic engineers and government hackers—from age 6 to age 14. It was during her sixth year at the program that she programmed Liz, who would later save her life in multiple ways. Beginning the Clear 14 One fateful day, her mother accidentally intercepted a top-secret government file regarding plans for future system implementations. Tsuki's curiosity eventually led to her reading the file; inside, she found horrifying information: a potential new form of the Pact of Orphans that was twice as twisted as the current one, new methods of criminal execution that were still pending full approval, the idea of using genetic engineering to raise more passively-obedient children...and so much else. Two nights later, Tokei was sleeping when, seemingly out of nowhere, all the windows in the house shattered at once. The Futōmeina Republic had tracked the signal coming from Tsuki's laptop and pinpointed the location...and they were not about to let anyone else know about the file. They tranquilized Tokei and shot her parents to death, then took the unconscious fourteen year-old girl to a lab in the heart of the Republic. However, they were not aware that Liz was following them... Tokei awoke to crisp white sheets and searing bright lights. Dr. Hiro Toma, one of the lead neuroscientists at the time, greeted her with a needle, some antiseptic and a blood test, then informed her of what her parents had done that caused her to be here. "Fortunately," he said at the end, "nobody else will ever know about the file. You know, yes...but the Pact of Orphans, remember? You'll be dead by twilight." But before anyone had time to get the shots and euthanize Tokei, Liz hacked the central mainframe and triggered an emergency alarm. While everyone else was trying to find out the source of the problem, the H.I.R.A (Hovering Intel Robotic Assistant) managed to get Tokei out of the lab and out of the building. The girl was shot in the calf by a War-Bot in the process, but she lived and escaped. The two of them were on the run for several months. They managed to make it to what once was Moscow, Russia, without being arrested for treason, though they couldn't stay long due to immigration laws. As they were headed to the Pacific, Tokei vowed that the Futōmeina Republic would burn for their sins...and that's when she asked herself the question that changed everything. What if I were to assemble a group with the same motivations as myself and take down the Republic bit by bit? Choosing Mount Fuji as a default hideaway, Tokei gave herself the title of "The First Clarity"—for she was the first part of the scheme to make the truth about her world clear—and searched for others who could aid her in her ultimate mission... Category:Characters Category:The Clear 14